Problem: Simplify the expression. $-n(2n-7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-n}$ $ = ({-n} \times 2n) + ({-n} \times -7)$ $ = (-2n^{2}) + (7n)$ $ = -2n^{2} + 7n$